Our Hearts Believe
by OneShotFun
Summary: It's a normal day of teaching at school for Ezra Fitz, but then he gets a call—his wife is giving birth.


A/N: I don't know why this Ezria one-shot just came to my head, but it did, and here it is. I've always loved the idea of him rushing to the hospital while she's about to give birth. I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and check out my other one-shots!

I love Ed Sheeran, and ever since I first heard this song, I thought it would be perfect for an Ezria scene, so I just had to pick it!

* * *

_So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_

ALL OF THE STARS by Ed Sheeran

* * *

OUR HEARTS BELIEVE

"So, when Gertrude marries Claudius, Hamlet is basically furious, devastated, and so on. Imagine that your mother married the man that killed your father—" Ezra began, but then heard his phone ringing. It was just Spencer Hastings, so he ignored it, and decided to call her back later. "Sorry about that. Anyways, Hamlet starts to go crazy, and he—" Once again, Spencer was calling him. He couldn't stop his class, so he ignored it. "I'm just going to put this on silent. Where were we? Oh, yeah... Hamlet is going crazy, and—" He realized he didn't really put it on silent when Spencer called him again. "Okay, I'm going to have to take this. Somebody really needs to get in touch with me right now."

"Spencer, I am in the middle of teaching a class!" Ezra nearly shouted. "What is going on? You keep calling me every five seconds. This better be important."

_"I'm at the hospital with Aria!" Spencer cried. "She went into labor! Ezra, she's giving birth. Her water broke, and she's been begging for me to call you ever since she realized her water broke. Are you going to come to the hospital or what?"_

"Holy crap!" he cried, alarming his class. "Oh my god, this is like the worst time for this to happen, but I'm going to be there. Teaching my kids about Hamlet can wait. Tell her I love her, and I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling me, Spencer."

_"I will, and she loves you, too," Spencer said. "Please, don't miss this. She'll be crushed if you're not here when Fitz Junior is born, okay? I don't want you to hurt her."_

"I'm going to do whatever I can to get to the hospital on time, I promise," he said. "It's not too far, so I can make it. Please, take care of her until I get there!"

_"We're all here, waiting for her," Spencer explained. "The doctors took her in, and she's in good hands. They won't let any of her friends in the room, but they'll let you in, because you're her family. You better get your ass over here now, Fitz! Hang up!"_

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and hung up the phone.

Ezra faced his class and announced, "This is really unexpected, and I'm sorry I have to leave in the middle of our lesson, but... it's a big day for me. My wife just went into labor, and I have to be there for her. I'll see you all later."

He heard students whispering and cheering for him as he left the classroom. However, it seemed that the staff weren't as supportive of his big event as the students were, because Principal Hackett stopped him in the middle of the hallway.

"Mr. Fitz, where do you think you're going?" Principal Hackett asked, folding his arms. "I'm pretty sure you have a class this period that you should be teaching."

"Principal Hackett, you have to understand what's going on right now!" Ezra cried, running a hand through his hair. "My wife just went into labor, and I have to see her in the hospital."

"You said you wouldn't need the day off until two weeks from now," Principal Hackett said, shaking his head. "You told me that your baby isn't due until two weeks from now. Are you lying to me, Mr. Fitz?"

"No, I swear!" he cried frantically. "Please, you have to let me go. I need to be by Aria's side when she gives birth. My baby, for some reason, is coming earlier than expected."

"How do I know you're not lying to get out of work?" Principal Hackett asked. "You tried to leave work early one time with the excuse that your mother was ill, but a faculty member on break saw you on a date with your girlfriend."

"She's my wife now, and that's because it was our anniversary, and I needed to find a way out!" Ezra explained. "This isn't a lie. If I miss my own wife giving birth, she'll kill me!"

"I'm going to call the hospital to make sure you're not lying to me, and then if it's true, we can arrange for a substitute to take over for the day," Principal Hackett calmly explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Ezra said, sighing. "I need to see her now!"

"I'm afraid I can't trust you after last time, Mr. Fitz," Principal Hackett said, shrugging. "Come to my office, and we'll call the Rosewood Hospital."

* * *

"Do you really think Ezra is going to miss the birth of his first child?" Spencer asked, scratching her head. "I called him like ten minutes ago! Where is he? The hospital isn't that far from Rosewood High."

"Yeah, but he's always been a good partner to Aria," Hanna said, brushing it off. "Knowing him, I'm sure he's on his way. He loves Aria, and he loves the baby. There's no way he's missing this big day!"

"Don't you find it weird that Toby, Caleb, and Paige are all here, but the father of the baby isn't?" Emily asked. "He's the most important person to be here!"

"Well, he had to go to work," Spencer reminded. "We all happened to be there when Aria's water broke, but he had work. He would have been here if he knew the baby was coming today. He already planned a day off for the due date of the baby, but their kid came early."

"I think you should call him again," Emily said, biting her lip. "Do you know how upset Aria would be if Ezra doesn't make it in time?"

"Emily, he's going to make it in time!" Hanna said, smiling confidently. "I just know it! We don't need to call him again. The school is so close to the hospital. He'll probably be here in just a few minutes! We need to be patient."

* * *

"Principal Hackett, you know we have been colleagues for an extremely long time, so I am begging you to just let me go to the hospital!" Ezra cried. "I can show you picture proof that I was actually going to the birth of my child tomorrow, or I can even send you them tonight. All I want is to go to the hospital!"

"I can't let you go until I have proof that you're going now," Principal Hackett said, shrugging his shoulders. "You should not have lied about your mother's illness that day. You should have used one of your days off, but you already wasted them on some Hawaiin vacation!"

"Let it go! That was my honeymoon," Ezra said, rolling his eyes.

Vice Principal Tamborelli walked into the office and announced, "The hospital confirmed that Aria Montgomery-Fitz went into labor this afternoon. Ezra should be free to go."

"Not so fast!" Principal Hackett called. "You cannot leave until we have hired a proper substitute to take over for your last minute request."

"Last minute request?" Ezra said, raising his eyebrows. "How was I to know that my baby would come today? I can't predict the future! Please, I don't have time for this. Just pick some random substitute. I need to get to the hospital."

Principal Hackett sighed and said, "Fine, but only because you've worked here for so long. Congratulations on your new baby, by the way!"

Ezra grinned and exclaimed, "Thank you!"

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Ezra rushed to the front desk.

"I'm here because my wife, Aria Fitz, was admitted here this afternoon!" Ezra cried nervously. "She should be giving birth. I'm Ezra Fitz, her husband."

After checking in, he was finally allowed into the waiting room, where everybody was sitting. Literally, all of Aria's friends and family were already there! Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Toby, Caleb, Paige, Byron, Ella, Ashley, Pam, Veronica, Peter, Jason, Wes, just to name a few...

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ezra cried. "The staff at Rosewood High were giving me a hard time, and I couldn't leave until they confirmed that Aria's really giving birth today. I can't believe it. I can't believe today's the day I become a real father!"

Ella and Byron hopped up from their seats and hugged their son-in-law. Initially, they both weren't excited that Aria had chosen to marry him, but they had come to accept their relationship. They actually congratulated them and praised them when they announced that they were pregnant.

"We couldn't be prouder of both of you, Ezra," Ella said, kissing his cheek. "You're our son, and we love you."

"That's right, _son_," Byron proudly said with a smile on his face.

"Ella, Byron, this means so much to me," Ezra said, smiling back at them. "When can I see Aria, though? I want to be there for her the minute my little baby is born."

"Now, Ezra," Ella responded. "You can see her now. She's been begging us to bring you here, and you're the only person she wants in there when the baby is born. She wants you to be the first person to hold your kid."

"But we'll be right out here, waiting for you to bring that kiddo out," Byron said, patting Ezra's back. "Congratulations, even though it makes me feel really old to be a grandfather!"

"You think I want to be a grandmother?" Ella laughed, but hugged Ezra again before letting him walk into the hospital room.

* * *

That was it. He was just about to become a father. He knew how much pain Aria was in, but he couldn't stop thinking about the baby. That would be their family member! It was their little boy, and he couldn't have been happier (unless he could relieve Aria of her pain, but he couldn't).

So, the cutting of the umbilical cord went on, and Ezra got to hold his little boy in his arms right after he came out. Aria and Ezra both had their turns, and then the doctor got all the blood cleaned up. Then, their clean little boy was returned to them, and he was a good boy. He wasn't even crying. He was such a calm baby.

"Congratulations!"

The doctors were all cheering for the couple, who were glancing at each other and admiring their new soon. It was the happiest day of their lives. Aria had just gone through so much pain, but she was holding her baby boy, and that was all that really mattered to her. Oh, and the fact that Ezra was right by her side...

"I love you, _Daddy_," Aria whispered, biting her lip.

"I love you, too, _Mommy_," Ezra returned, kissing her forehead gently. "And I love this baby."

"He's everything to me, and so are you," Aria said, and the three of them snuggled together. "Ezra, I want to see my friends. I want them to see our little baby! He's so tiny!" Aria played with his small fingers. They were so small, and she could barely believe that he came out of her.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Ezra said, and brought her friends and family to see the baby.

Spencer rushed in and pecked Aria's cheek before exclaiming, "Aria, I'm so happy for you! He's so cute, and I never thought this day would come."

"Neither did I," Aria agreed, cradling her son. "I'm really glad you're here, Spence. Actually, I'm glad that all of you are here. I couldn't ask for a better moment to bring my little baby into this world. He's alive. He's really alive!"

"Whoa, he's not Frankenstein, babe," Ezra whispered, and caused them both to chuckle.

"Aria's a mom, just like me!" Ella exclaimed, glancing at Byron. "Aria, Ezra, I hope you love your baby as much as we love you guys. You're my son, Ezra, and you're my daughter, Aria."

"Thank you, Mom, I love you," Aria said, grinning.

"What are you going to name him?" Emily asked, her face brightening.

"We haven't chosen a name yet," Ezra told Emily. "We'll figure one out, and it'll be one that suits our little one just right."

"You should name him Hanna!" Hanna suggested, clapping her hands together. "Hanna and I could have such great adventures together. Aria, I could totally babysit baby Hanna all the time! It would be great."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Hanna, we'll be sure to take it into account," Aria sarcastically said, nuzzling her nose into her baby.

Spencer watched Aria and Ezra fawn over their new little baby, and she filled up with joy. She looked to Toby, and wondered if they would have a family together one day. She kissed Toby's lips, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You think we could have a baby some day?" Spencer asked, looking up at him.

"Definitely," he responded, grinning at her. "Our new born with a six pack should be on its way soon, Spencer." He kissed Spencer again, and hugged her.

"Why don't we give the new parents a little privacy?" Hanna suggested. "Besides, Caleb and I need to go become parents ourselves. Come on, Caleb! Let's go home."

After everyone left, Aria and Ezra smiled at each other.

"We're a family, Aria," Ezra whispered, gazing at her full of love. "We became official family when we got married, but now we have a baby. It's a real family! I love him, but I hope he isn't too much trouble."

"He seems like a good boy," Aria said, touching her baby's cheek. "I mean, look at him now, he's sleeping. Most babies would be crying!"

Ezra grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was filled with passion and love, and Aria really did feel like she had the perfect family at that moment. Their kiss started getting more heated, but she pulled away quickly.

"Slow down there, Ezra," Aria said with a chuckle. "I love our baby, but I don't think I'm ready to make another one so soon!"

Ezra laughed and took her hands.

They had a family.


End file.
